Pain
by Bohemian Supernova
Summary: Takes Place after Ken was the Kaizer but Sam never died in this story. Rated PG For Some stuff Ken does out of Pain and because of abuse. My first fic so please R&R! ATTENTION: I HAVE DECIDED TO END THIS STORY PREMATURELY. Use your imagination. Sorry!
1. Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... if I did then I wouldn't be writing a fic about it coz it would probably be part of the show... just FYI...  
  
~Ken's POV~  
I just got back from being beat by the Digidestend. It's a good thing, really. I wont be able to cause any more pain.. But what will stop the pain inside me?   
~Flashback~  
I walked inside the apartment and Mom, Dad, and Sam just staired at me. I guess they wanted an answer as to why I ran away. Then came the questions..  
"Why'd You run away?"  
"Where'd you go?"  
"How Did you get those scars?"  
"We spent so much money on getting people to help find you! Dont you care?"  
I ignored all of the questions... Not a single "Are you okay?" They never really cared.. I know.. They only cared about eachother.I just ran into my room and shut the door..  
~End Flashback~  
I leaned against the wall, crying. It had been two days since I came back and everything was back to normal. I was being ignored again. No one even tried to get me any mental help... though I need it. I wraped my arms around my knees as I cried. The worst they ever ignored me was when I went three days without food. They dont even realize I exist... Then, I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Sam.. You okay, Ken?" (Sam)  
  
Okay? Okay!? I've never been okay! No one's ever cared! Why start now when I allready hate my life?   
  
"Ken... ya there?" (sam)  
"Yes.. I'm here.."  
"Gosh.. you sound upset.." (sam)  
  
No really? I just Ran away to another world and caused pain and suffering and I didnt know it. Plus, My best friend died...  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you.. Dinner's Ready.." (sam)  
  
Wow. They're actually telling me about Dinner. I walked slowly into the kitchen and sat down. Soon everyone but me was talking.  
  
"So Sam, How was your day?" (My mom)  
"It was okay. I had a big test but I aced it. Nothing out of the ordinary." (Sam)  
"Wow! I'm so proud of you! Our little genius!" (Mom)  
  
Look at them eat it up.. "oooh our little genius!" ugh.. It makes me Sick.. They love Sam and Praise him whenever they can.. but, they never live me or praise me.I couldnt take it anymore.. I wasnt hungry.. I needed to get away.  
"May I be excused?"  
  
I waited a few minutes and they didnt answer me. Finally, I got so mad that I got up and went to my room, taking the knife from dinner with me. I looked back and they hadnt even noticed I left. I slammed the door behind me and they still didnt notice. Was this really the way out? I held the knife delicately. First, I slid the blade over my wrist carefully, only leaving a small trace of blood. I did it again, leaving a bit more blood. Then, out of rage and pain, jammed the knife straight into my wrist. I let out a soft moan. I looked down at tle blood. It was painful and comforting at the same time. Soon my arm felt numb and I passed out from blood loss. About 10 minutes later my mom came in because she wanted me to help with the dishes. She looked at me and screamed, which woke me up.   
  
"uugh.. I-I'm s-sorry, Mom..."  
  
My dad and Sam rushed in when they heard Mom's scream.   
  
"What happened?" (Dad)  
  
Sam took one look at the knife, my wrist, and me lieing on the floor.  
  
"Ken.. why'd you do this?" (Sam)  
"Being forgotten.... oh god... it hurts.. please... help me.."  
"Ken.. Tell me why you did this to yourself!" (Sam)  
"Help Me......."   
  
I couldnt hear any crying but I heard my Mom's shrill whine quite a few times.  
  
"Ken... slowly.. Tel me why..." (Dad)  
"Because Being forgotten is painful... there's no one who loves me.."  
"We love you.." (Mom)  
"You neglect me... It hurts so much. I've tried telling you but you dont listen...oh God help me please..."  
  
I leaned forward, crying. I knew I was dieing but I was scared... Mom picked me up and held me close. I was just so light from not eating in a long time. I could feal her tears on my shirt. They were crying. They actually cared for me...  
  
Comming Soon- Chapter 2!! ^_~ "Stay Tuned"  
  
  
  
  



	2. A new Beginning?

Ch. 2. Disclaimer: I still dont own Digimon. No matter how hard I tried last chapter I still dont own it!  
  
I woke up alone at the hospital around Midnight. I looked around confused. When I finally realized where I was, I figured that my family went home. I staired down at my wrist, now wraped up in blood stained bandages. I could barely move my arm and I cant even begin to explain the pain I was in. I just decided to go back to sleep and wait for morning.  
~Skip To morning~ (A/N: Hey, I'm lazy!)  
The sun beamed so brightly into the hospital room that it woke me up. I looked at the clock. 8:30... Then, I heard the door open. It was the doctor. She was a tall lady with short red hair.  
  
"Hello, how are you feeling?"  
"Tired, sad, and weak."  
"Well your fanily should be here any miniute."  
"Oh Goody..." (Sarcastic)  
  
~Ken's Parents Walk in~  
Mom threw her arms around me and I could barely breathe.  
  
"Mom.. your choking me..."  
"Oh sorry Ken.. I'm so happy your alive... you allmost died!"  
"That was my intention..."  
"Ken, Dont talk to your mother lke that."  
  
I was fighting back tears as they talked to me. Finally, I turned away and cried into the pillow. I felt Mom put her hand on my back, which only made me cry harder.  
  
"Ken.... tell me why..."  
"Leave me alone..."  
  
Mom started to cry. I grabbed my wrist and tore off the bandage. The Doctor grabbed my hand to keep me from hurting myself again.   
  
"Dont be ignorant. You dont want to die."  
"Yes I do! Let go of me..."  
  
Dad put his hand on my shoulder. He staired at me with an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"Ken.. before you do this to yourself, your mother and I have decided to do something that might help you."  
"What?"  
"If we put you in a foster home... do you think that you'd... feel better a all?  
"I guess... I dont know."  
"It would only be temporary."  
"Fine. I'll go.."  
"Thank you, son..."  
  
I really didnt want to go. But, It might be good for me. I just didnt want to think of it.. The next day they took me to some apartment, so, apparently, they allready knew who I'd be staying with. The woman who answered the door was tall and she looked about 38. Her name was Joan and she lived with her daughter, Lynn. She was kind of short and had dirty blond hair. Her daughter was tall and had long red hair, and she had scratches and bruses all over her body. It was obvious that she was also a foster child. I walked in slowly and looked around. It wasnt the cleanest, nor, biggest appartment, but, seeing you get paid to be a foster parent, that wouldnt be for long.  
  
"Hello young man! How are you?"  
"Um.. I've been better?"  
  
My parents walked away. There was no turning back. I was staying here. I sighed and put my bag on the floor. Why were my parents having me stay with a complete stranger? I wanted to run away again. But, I didnt want to go back to the Digital World... and there would be nowhere else to go. The lady put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me down on the couch.   
  
"So tell me about yourself, um... wasnt your name.. um.. Ken?"  
"Yeah... and I'd rather not."  
  
She gave me an angry look and frowned. This time she said it throuth Clenched teeth.  
  
"Let's try this again, Ken... Why dont you tell me about yourself."  
  
I have no idea why but I felt like mocking her. So I decided to say this through clenched teeth.  
  
"Let me try this again: I'd rather not!"  
  
Her daughter was looking worried as her mom was getting angry at me. Then, her mom slapped me! I was so confused at the time that I hadnt realized she was digging her nails into my arm. Finally, I felt her sharp nails in my arm and I screamed.  
  
"If you ever decide to be smart with me again, I'll do this again, yet it will hurt more!"  
  
That night Lynn came into the room I was staying in and sat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"You shouldnt have done that, Ken..."  
"I dont care... it really dosent matter."  
"You dont know what she'll do."  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed and pulled up her sleave. Her arm had scratches and bruses all over it.  
  
"She did this. I really dont want thid to happen to you.."  
"She.... Why? But..."  
"Just take my word, Ken. Dont mess with her."  
"Whetever..."  
  
She left my room and I went to sleep. But, aboun at hour later, I heard screaming. I got up and ran into the hallway. Joan was choking Lynn. The threw her into a wall. I ran up to Joan and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stop... she dosent deserve this!"  
"UGH!! Let go you little Jerk!"  
  
She grabbed ahold of my arm and threw me into the wall. As I was getting up she took my by the neck and threw me to the ground. I moaned slightly as she picked me up. She laid me down on the couch. I opened my eyes when she dug her nails back into my arm. I screamed and she put her hand over my mouth. She put her other hand around my neck and tried to choke me. I pushed her away and got up.   
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
She just laughed. I felt so.... helpless. Every time she slaped me I felt even more helpless. Finally she stopped and left me lieing on the floor.   
  
Dont worry!!!! This isnt the end!! Chapter 3 will me comming up!! ^_~  
  
  



	3. Lynn Actually Cares

Disclaimer: Why do I keep putting a Disclaimer? O_o;; I've never owned Digimon and I dont think I ever will! We..... hmmm... maybe in the near distant future.. oooh...MWAHAHAHAHA ^_~ Thank you and G'day  
  
A/N: Sorry I havent been writing!! ;.; I was gone for 2 weeks too. T_T Then School startrd.. ^^;; sorryz!  
  
  
  
~Ch. 3~  
I was woken up by Lynn around 12 PM the next morning. I looked at the new bruses on my arms and legs. This was worse then being ignored. Lynn had put a cold rag over my face to wake me.   
  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah..... I think.."  
"I told you not to mess with her... Why Didnt you listen?"  
"I wanted to help you..."  
"I dont need help!"  
"You cant let her...hur-"  
"She wont hurt me!"  
"It looks like she allready is... I just dont want to see anyone suffer."  
"What do YOU know about suffering?"  
"More then you think.."   
  
She just staired at me waiting to finish.. Though, I didnt want to finish..  
  
"Well? How do you know more about it then me?"  
"You dont even know why I was put here so dont act like you know me.."  
"Fine.. gosh.. dont be so hostile."  
"I'm not being hostile! You dont know anything about me!"  
"I'm sorry.... so... why were you put here, anyways?"  
"Um.. Well...I.."  
"You..?"  
"I..... tried to kill myself."  
"Oh..... Ooooh.."  
"Yeah so now you know. Will you go away now?"  
"Why'd you try to kill yourself?"  
"Ugh... Leave me alone!"  
"Just tell me.."  
"I really... dont want to talk about it.."  
"Please... It helps to talk about it.."  
  
She finally begged me into telling her. I told her about my "Perfect" Brother and sometimes starving myself just to get attention. I told her everything but stopped myself before I said anything about the Digiworld. I only told her I ran away.  
  
(Finishing telling her about it) "So when I came back.. everything went back to normal and they were ignoring me again so I.... got a knife... and.... I.. slit my wrists.."  
"But... when ya ran away.. where'd ya go?"  
"Um well I... I went.. I dont really want to talk about this anymore."  
"Ah, so you dont want to tell?"  
"Not really.."  
"Dont think you can trust me?"  
"It's just a seacret..that's all."  
"You can trust me.. I wont tell."  
"It's nothing like that.. you just wont beleive me."   
"Sure I will.. try me."  
"No.. you wont even understand!"  
"I'm not just some dumb little blond!"  
"Oh THAT'S Convincing.."  
"Shut up Ken!"  
"Why wont you leave me Alone?"  
"Because I know what your going through.."  
"You have no idea...."   
  
Tears ran down my cheek as I sat back down. Out of no where, I felt her arms wrap around me.   
  
"Please tell me. I want to know."  
"Oh... FINE! but.. please don't tell a soul..."  
"Okay.... you ran away.. and you went..?"  
  
I sighed and held up my D-3. I explained to her about the digiworld, until she stopped me.   
  
"You've been to the digiworld too?!"  
  
I was amazed. How did she know about the digiworld?  
  
"So where you helping the digidestined or something else?"  
"Well...... do you really want to know?"  
"Yes!"  
"First tell mw what you were doing."  
"Well.. I was... alone. With my digimon, Pumpkinmon. We were destroying Control Spires and trying to seacretly defeat the Digimon Emperor. But.. the other digidestined did that allready."  
"Oh..."  
"So where were you?"  
"Please dont tell anyone."  
"I wont. I swear."  
"I was.... the... I can't!.."  
"I told you!"  
"You probably going to hate me for this but I was the Digimon Emperor."  
  
I saw her face turn pale, then she slapped me! I grabbed my face, holding back tears.   
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you.."  
"I cant beleive you! You hurt helpless digimon and made then slaves and you destroyed lives!"  
"That's the other reason I tried to kill myself!"  
  
I felt trapped. I didnt want to be here. This stupid abusive family. I wanted to go home...  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken.."  
  
She leaned over and without warning she slowly kissed me on the lips. I just stared at her -- the tears still in my eyes. She wraped her arms around me and held me. Then The door burst open.. Joan was standing there. Some kind of Alchohol in her hands. She stumbled over to us... and started laughing.  
  
"Well Ken... hah.... Is Lynn your slut now? Tsh..... How Cute.. haaa haha.."  
  
I could tell she was Drunk.. and Lynn was worried... I had no Idea what to do...  
  
~Dun Worry Kiddies! SOME TIME hopefully in the NEAR future I'll do Chapter 4! ^_~ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: Why do people put disclainmers? I mean, this is a fanfiction site, so it's kinda obvious that we don't own whatever we're writing about..  
  
HEY!! I'm updating!! Oh, hehehe.. just so you know, when I wrote the chapters before this.. I was.. um.. I think..10 years old.. I'm 13 now, though.. lol!! Everything I've read before this is sooo stupid, but I just figured I should finish.. If it's screwed up, I'm really sorry.. I mean, it HAS been over two years since I last saw digimon.. If there's anything wrong, email me ((kwazy_rosemon@hotmail.com ... with the subject 'Fanfiction.net' so I know to open it.)) and I'll get it changed. Okay. Mr. Fishinyopantiloons? Oookay.  
  
Oooh, and there are some name changes..Japanese-afied..  
  
Lynn--Sachi Joan--Jori Instead of Lynn having pumpkinmon she now has my made up digimon.. Saabamon  
  
Oh, and it's rated R now.. because..um.. I donno..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________  
  
~Ch. 4... Revenge~  
  
Jori stepped over to us and grinned.. She took a swing of whatever she was drinking and her eyes flashed yellow.. she was turning into a digimon! Her short blonde hair turned silver with black treaks and parts of it stood up like static.. The red robe she was wearing a tight black bodysuit that looked like woven metal with electric blue gloves and boots. Strange markings and signs appeared on what was left of her showing skin and a sapphire gem appeared in the middle of her forehead.. A belt was around her waist holding tubes of substances that looked like what she was drinking.  
  
"What the hell?" I stammered..  
  
Her golden eyes glared at me, and then a smirk formed accross her face.  
  
"I am Denkimon! Ken, I know who you were.. I belong to the Katakiuchi Shiikaa... We are a group of digimon sworn to get revenge on who ruined our lives.. that's you, Ken... That's YOU!! I was picked because I used to be a human myself.. and I have a human form. I was one of the first digidestinds.. the chosen children.. My name was Yurika Hayato.. I held the crest of Sentience.. My digimon was Denkamon.. I was about to return home, when someone began hacking into the digiworld... Everything was messed up.. At first I thought it was you, but it couldn't have been. You were much too young. At the time I was 15, you were probably 1 or 2. Anyways, I had no way of escaping, but the others made it through without me. Everything in my area was ruined.. My digimon and I were warped together.. Her personality and soul being lost in the process... And at the time, the digital world's time moved faster than ours.. I quickly aged in a matter of months.. 16...17..18... Until finally, It stopped at 35. By then, The digidestined you have probably heard of.. lead by.. oh.. Tai? Something like that.. had already made it. Fastforward again... and you.. you became the Kaizer.. you stole our lives.. our world.. and I just know.. someone..someone close to you made me like this. You're pure evil.. EVIL.. Katakiuchi Shiikaa formed right before you came down. there are over 30 of us.. our only goal is to destroy you.. "  
  
"So.. this is all a trap! You took me in to destroy me!!" I felt so angry inside... but I realized.. death..that's what I wanted all along. I didn't have to be scared.. But I did have to save my friend..  
  
Sachi spoke up "But.. what about.. me? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Denkimon rolled her eyes. "Foolish girl..you think I'm that stupid? Wait.. I don't need to tell you.. I'll show you."  
  
The sapphire on her forehead lit up. Cords shot out of her hands. legs and the back of her head into several electrical outlets around the room.. The sapphire continued to glow until it turned gold.. like her eyes. The room turned white for a second, and when it became normal, there were no cords and Saabamon was standing there.  
  
Sachi's eyes lit up. "Sabbamon!!" She ran to her friend but had slight sparks shot at her by both digimon.  
  
Sabbamon glared. "Don't touch me.. Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
Sachi looked at the elf-like creature with astonishment. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Looks like you're the stupid one.." She scoffed. "You left me to die. We were fighting in the digiworld.. We lost. The beast that hurt me so badly came running after you. I screamed for your help. I know you heard. I saw you look back at me.. but you kept on running.. You ran.. all the way back home. That was a month ago. You weren't planning on comming back, were you? WERE YOU?"  
  
Sachi had tears running down her cheeks.. "Saabamon.. I'm... I'm so sorry. But.. I don't understand.. you're.. you're killing me for..this?"  
  
Denkimon sighed. "No. Did I say I wanted to destroy you? Saabamon joined my group after you left him. I found him and kept him safe. My purpose was only to make you MISERABLE."  
  
Sachi grinned. "It's working.."  
  
"QUIET!" Denkimon shouted, "NO MORE TALKING. KEN.. YOU'RE TIME HAS COME.. YOU CAN EITHER FIGHT ME AND LOSE, OR JUST GIVE YOURSELF UP.."  
  
I almost gave up.. I almost surrendered my life. But then, I realized something.. "What will happen to Sachi?"  
  
Denkimon gave a toothy smile. "Misery. Pain. Suffering.."  
  
"What if.. what If I surrender? Will you let her go?"  
  
Sachi screamed.. "Noo!! Ken, don't!!"  
  
"It won't matter anyways," Denkimon began, "no compromise.. both.."  
  
I frowned. "Then no deal.. I'll fight."  
  
"Oh.. and with who?"  
  
"WITH ME!" Sachi cried.  
  
"I mean with what digimon?"  
  
The computer that sat in the corner began to glow brightly. A human form came out of it. The person was holding a digimon.  
  
"THIS ONE."  
  
It was Sam.... ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
MUAHAHA!! Cliffhanger!! You don't know what's gunna happen!! YAAAAAAAAY!! Well, I'll probably update in a week or two. Depends when I get online. PEACE OUT MAH SQUIRRELS! 


End file.
